Fungi produce secondary metabolites during growth in response to environmental stress, and these compounds are synthesized from precurors derived from primary metabolites. Many of these products have significant economic value as growth regulators, as antimicrobial agents and as hypocholesterolemic agents. Compactin, a lovastatin analogue, which may be isolated from several fungi, including Penicillium cyclopium, functions as a specific competitive inhibitor of the enzyme 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutarylcoenzyme A reductase. Compactin and other compounds, such as simvastatin and pravastatin, have been shown to appreciably lower serum cholesterol levels.
Compactin is an antihypercholesterolemic agent which may affect DNA replication and also may enhance adhesion of tumor cells. Cyclopenol and cyclopenin are also produced by P. Cyclopium.
A number of natural products including antibiotics, growth regulators and related pharmaceutical products are produced by isolating natural product (preferably, secondary) metabolites from fungi. The art is therefore always searching for ways to improve productivity and lower costs in providing these products.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method which results in enhanced or accelerated production of natural products from fungal spores.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an immobilization vehicle or platform to produce natural products from spores in submerged or bioreactor systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method which results in an enhanced or accelerated production or synthesis of compactin from Penicillium cyclopium.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an immobilization vehicle or platform for Penicillium cyclopium for use to make compactin in submerged and/or bioreactor systems.